Loneliness Pays
by Vellkoshina
Summary: SO YEAh. First fic I (nikoshina) have ever written, sorry if its absolute shit. Dirk x Dave sMUT YAY STRIDERCEST. Criticism greatly appreciated. x3 nyeh. Hope you guys like it c: I don't own any of these characters and so forth and so on evERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO HUSSIE.


Dave came home to a empty house, like usual. School was dull, home was dull, he was tired of it. Bro was probably at work, like usual. He was always too busy for him. But even though he knew Dirk was working Dave still always came home, hoping he was there. He would always yell as he walked in "Bro, I'm home." But there was never any answer. Never.

Dave dropped his backpack on the ground by the door, and walked into his room. Tired he laid on his bed above the covers and closed his eyes behind his shades. He couldn't fall asleep yet, his mind wouldn't let him, but it was nice to rest his eyes. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Thinking, thinking about his brother, his guardian who used to always be there.. Who used to take care of him. Who used to love him.

He feels the tears threatening to fall as they well up in his now open eyes. Staring at the ceiling he blinks, sending the first tear on it's journey down to his temple. He never liked crying while he was laying flat on his back. Hell, he never liked crying at all. It made him feel pathetic, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling, more and more came as he tried to muffle the sounds of his sobs by biting the back of his hand. His blanket developing two wet spots along with his hair. His skin streaked with tears from crying for what seemed like an eternity felt sticky. He wipes them off with the back of his sleeve and closed his eyes. Tired now, just wanting the relief of sleep. But he knew it wouldn't come, he knew he would lie there for another hour or so, waiting to hear the familiar door opening and closing around midnight, the cool air rushing in making it's way to his bedroom. He always waits. Every night, even if Dirk comes home late he just can't sleep without knowing he's there. Even if it isn't next to him.

Dave woke up, not remembering falling asleep; to the familiar quiet of the morning. He went through the daily motions, put on his shades, brushed his teeth and hair, pulled on his clothes and shoes and grabbed his backpack at the door and left. He had given up on trying in school. He never did his homework, he never payed attention. He didn't care. He was too lost in his thoughts, always. John would talk to him about who knows what, probably about how much he hates Betty Crocker and he would nod and agree, but he had lost interest. He was afraid to tell John too, he was afraid tell his best friend about how he was feeling. Because John would be grossed out. He just knew it. But it didn't really matter anyway.. It never would either.

It continued this way until one morning, on a Saturday Dave woke up to the sound of cooking and the drone of one of the videos his brother watches in the background. Confused he sat up running his fingers through his hair to smooth it out and delicately placing his shades on the bridge of his nose. Walking into the living room he looked around, bro was standing at the kitchen counter and Dave casually walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat. "No work today?" He asked in a cool tone, trying not to appear as happy as he felt. "Not today lil bro. I took the day off so we could chill out. I thought I could teach you some sick new moves with your cheap ass katana and we could throw down some pretty ill beats." Cracking a slight grin but quickly wrangling it into a smooth smirk Dave nodded "That sounds sweet." Dirk was cooking some weird looking egg dish and Dave raised an eyebrow as he asked "what's for breakfast?" Dirk replied with a smirk and glanced up at Dave, "Tamagoyaki. It's Japanese." Not surprised Dave sighed and stood up walking around the breakfast bar into the kitchen and got a glass of water, standing off to the side as he drank it. Dirk finished cooking and offered him a plate. It was really good to Dave's surprise. The morning had escaped quickly as they did things like old times; Dave smiling like an idiot at times because of how happy it made him. Dirk joined him in the total loss of his cool in some moments, realising how much he missed his little bro.

Dirk studied him while he practiced the new moves with his katana. Scanning over his body, watching his toned legs and arms flex and relax. Marvelling at the glimpses of the crimson eyes he caught from the side. Realising he wanted to see more, Dirk stood up and grabbed Dave's wrist of the hand that held the katana and moved it down before moving just inches away from him, head to toe. Dave took a sharp inhale dropping the katana and tried to fight off the butterflies in his stomach. He felt a light pink blush creep onto his cheeks and hoped to god that his shades hid it. Dirk noticed the tinge of pink on Daves cheeks and smirked as he moved his face closer, his grip on Daves wrist still tight, his free hand moving to the small of the younger brothers back. Dave got goosebumps in nervousness and anticipation, he had been wanting this for so long.. Was it finally going to happen? His mind was racing with his heart but soon got distracted when Dirk crushed his lips to Daves kissing him hard and deep, sucking and nipping his lower lip every time he pulled away, each time getting deeper and deeper. Dave kissed back moaning softly as the kiss progressed. He blushed harder as the girly moans escaped his throat, some muffled by Dirks mouth. Dirk smirked as he kissed him, slowly pushing him up against the wall of their apartment and moving his hands to Dave's thighs, lifting them up onto his hips so his back was propped against the wall.

Dave moaned Dirks name as he was grabbed roughly by his thighs, his hardening erection pushing up against his brothers muscular stomach. Dirk moved his hands up Daves thighs to his ass and kneaded it softly. Pulling away from the kiss he moved to the smaller boys neck and kissed it, sucking until he was satisfied with the red mark he left. Dave began moving his hips to grind on Dirk, his straining erection becoming uncomfortable. Dirk kissed Dave's neck once more before moving one hand off his ass and onto his back to move into a bedroom. Laying Dave down he moved his hand to rub the cloth covered erection and kissed Dave again deeply.

Dave tugged at the hem of the Larger mans shirt, wanting to see more, to touch more. Dirk happily obliged pulling away just long enough to rid himself and Dave of shirts and jeans, tossing them both to the floor. Dave seeing Dirk's large bulge through his boxers only aroused him more as he ran his hand down his chest and to the hem of his brothers boxers. Looking up at Dirk with a needy seductive face he bit his slightly swollen lip. Dirk reached down and plucked Daves shades off his face to see his deep crimson eyes. Kissing him again with less aggression he ran his hands along Dave's body, feeling every inch of his slender frame.

Dave moaned his neglected length aching for attention as his brother touched everywhere but there. Moving to kiss Dirk's neck Dave grabbed onto his shoulders and trailed kisses from his jaw to his shoulder before moving down a bit on his chest. Taking a hand off Dirks shoulder and trailing his fingers down Dirk's chest he kissed his peck blushing softly, trying to gather up the courage to tell Dirk what he wanted. Dirk looked at Dave touching him and a shiver ran down his spine as Dave's fingers trailed across the sensitive flesh. Groaning softly Dirk's hands moved to the hem of Dave's boxers and quickly jerked them down exposing his hardened length. Dirks boxers followed shortly afterwards as he absently pulled them off, too preoccupied by Dave. Shit he was a fucking picture, laying on his back, his skin flushed, head tilted slightly to the side. His lips were parted and we was breathing hard, looking up at Dirk with a lustful gaze. He couldn't fucking take it. He wanted to be sheathed in him. Now.

Dirk leaned down to Dave giving him a hot messy kiss, and planting a few open mouth kisses down his body, as he wrapped his large hand around the swollen length. Dave arched his back and cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the over sensitive length was gripped hard. Dirk began pumping at a steady pace, his own bulge becoming painful. He pulled off of Dave and put his free hand up to Dave's mouth, commanding him to suck on three of his fingers. Dave happily obliged and took them into his mouth, seductively coating them with his saliva. Getting even more turned on Dirk pulled his fingers from his bro's hot mouth and aligned up with his entrance, tracing light circles around it before pushing his first finger in and wiggling it around, slowly stretching the tight passage. He entered another finger and made a small scissoring motion. The first finger didn't bother Dave so much, it just felt odd, but when he entered the second a shooting pain coarser throughout his body and he whined, writing slightly. Dirk kissed him, doing his best to distract him as he found his prostate and flicked against it softly. A wave of pleasure coarsed throughout Daves body, he arched his back and moaned what sounded like a cuss word, along with a short stream of jumbled words. Dirk entered his third finger and continued to stimulate the small gland. Dave began bucking his hips uncontrollably and Dirk moved his hands to hold them down. Dave was so close, he could feel an odd hot feeling and his stomach was doing somersaults. He blushed hard and looked up at his brother after the kiss parted. His skin was beaded with sweat and was breathing heavily, it was obvious he needed to cum.

Dirk pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Daves stretched entrance, looking down at him through his shades. Dave weakly reached up towards his bros face, trying to take the shades off but not able to reach. Dave wanted to see his full expression.. Wanted to see his dominant eyes staring into his own. Dirk pushed in slowly, sheathing himself to the hilt, tossing his head back as Daves muscles contracted around him. Dave arched his back as tears threatened to stain his cheeks. Dirk paused for a moment letting Dave adjust. Thrusting into him slowly at first he groaned, the stimulation on his over sensitive length unbearable.

Dirk began to speed his thrusts up, lifting Daves legs on his shoulders. He pumped Daves length quicker, moving his thumb to rub the swollen head. Dave cried out the pleasure becoming unbearable, gripping the sheets and arching his back. Dirk groaned and thre his head back. "Fuck Dave. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck I'm so close." He said as he felt a hot coiling in his stomach, holding Dave just a little to tight, stopping him from cumming without him Dirk moved faster. His thrusts had become more erratic and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He released Daves cock and let him come, Dave moaning out a string of curse words mixed with Dirks name as his toes curled in ecstasy. Dirk followed after him shortly after coming inside, groaning loudly becoming weak at the knees as he had been standing the whole time and the orgasm had sent him over the edge. He pulled out and collapsed next to his brother, pulling him close as he moved further on to the bed. They both laid in silence, breathing heavily as Dave leaned in to kiss Dirks jaw. Smiling as he did so Dirk held Dave closer, his muscular arms smooth against the youngers skin. Daves eyes fell closed and he nuzzles into Dirks chest as sleep fell over him. The older brother lay there for some time holding him close, eventually feeling the release of sleep as well.

Dave woke up first, groggy and slightly in pain from earlier. He moved slightly, unable to maneuver out of his brothers arms. His dried cum on his stomach and chest slightly rubbed off onto Dirks toned abs. The movement woke Dirk up, and he leaned down to kiss Daves head. "Good morning lil' bro." He said as he released Dave from his grasp. Sitting up slowly dirk looked at the damage from the night prior. "We should probably get cleaned up." He said with a chuckle. Dave nodded and stood up, wincing slightly. "Damn bro.." He said with a slightly pained tinge to his voice. Smiling Dirk walked over and kissed Dave softly. "Oh come on, I wasn't even that rough." Dave blushed not wanting to reply and kissed back quickly as he made his way to the shower, desperate to get this shit off of him. Dirk followed, and walked into the bathroom as Dave had turned on the water. They both stepped in, the hot water washing away all evidence of the night before. All Dave could hope was that it wouldn't wash away the memory of it. Especially for his brother.


End file.
